Return Engagement Without David
by LynnEGib
Summary: How could Michaela and Sully prevent David from coming to CS?


Return Engagement without David

By,

Lynn

The last time Michaela was taking medical lessons from Cloud Dancing she asked, "What do you do when your herbs do not work?

"It means that something is out of balance. You have to heal the whole person. You have to call on the sprits."

Michaela thought about this. She believed that God could heal and she believed that the sprits that Cloud Dancing referred to were the Cheyenne God. She needed to think about this. Healing the whole person by prayer. Sister Ruth would certainly agree with that.

As they continued walking Cloud Dancing said, "I see love in your eyes."

Michaela smiled and nodded her head in the affirmative.

Cloud Dancing, however continued, "Besides that love I see difficulty."

Michaela immediately grew concerned and asked, "You don't think Sully and I should be together?"

Cloud Dancing continued, "The sprits sent me a dream where a hawk carried you off, away from Sully. A hawk is a bad symbol. It means there will probably be an illness, a journey, or a death."

Michaela responded, "I am not sure I believe in your sprits."

Cloud Dancing knew she believed more than she would admit to herself now, but she needed to come to this realization on her own.

The next day Sully and Michaela were walking in the woods picking berries. A wild berry pie for dessert sounded great to Sully. He did, however, hope that Colleen would bake it. He wasn't exactly marrying Michaela for her culinary skills. As they strolled on this beautiful day Sully noticed that Michaela was fretting about something so he asked. "Michaela, what's worrin you?"

Swallowing hard Michaela reported, "Yesterday when Cloud Dancing and I were walking and studying herbs he told me of a dream his sprits had sent him. In that dream he saw a hawk carrying me off, away from you."

Michaela saw the look of worry cross Sully's face. She knew he understood the significance of the hawk's image in Cloud Dancing's dream. Sully took Michaela's hand in his and looked her right in the eye and said, "I love you and I will protect you and keep you from any hawk that wants to carry you away from me!" They hugged each other, but Michaela could still feel his worry. This fear was bothering both of their happiness.

Life was going well for this courting couple and their family. Sully often picked up work as a guide for people who came for a visit from the east. He usually ate dinner with Michaela and the children at the homestead and they often gave each other gifts. They were both happy and comfortable with each other.

One day Cloud Dancing came to see them in town. He told them that he needed to learn why things had gotten so out of balance with his son and why he had passed on. The spirits had showed him a place to go in the Black Hills for a vision quest. He and Snowbird were leaving and he didn't know if they would ever come back. Cloud Dancing was a brother to Sully and a good friend to Michaela. They said their good byes but were concerned that they might have lost his friendship and council forever.

A couple of days later a gentleman from the east came by the clinic to speak to Dr. Quinn between her patients since he knew that she and Mr. Sully were good friends. "Dr. Quinn I was suppose to meet Mr. Sully, my guide, an hour ago at the creek and he didn't show up? Do you know where he would be?"

"Something must have detained him. It is not like him to miss an appointment."

"When you see him please tell him I am sorry, but I have to return home on the stage this afternoon so I won't be able to reschedule. I did, however, enjoy our other outings."

"Certainly, I will tell him when I see him. I am sorry you missed your last trip."

The easterner left the clinic and Michaela to think about what could have happened to Sully. Michaela knew that no one could take care of himself better than Sully, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

Michaela knew where Sully's lean-tos were located so she decided to go and check them out to see if Sully was there and maybe needed her. She hung a closed sign on her door and a note to Colleen telling her not to open the clinic after school and enjoy her afternoon off. Next Michaela went over to the café to ask Grace if she and Robert E. could look after the children if she needed to stay away for a few days. Grace knew how important Sully was to Michaela so she readily agreed and told Michaela not to worry about the children.

Michaela went over to get Flash from Robert E to head out on her search for Sully. When she got to a location from which the best way to continue was by foot she tied up Flash so she could graze while she waited for her rider to return and started out to Sully's lean-to. As she approached the lean to she saw Sully lying on the ground. He appeared to be in pain and was shielding his eyes from the sun. He was also squinting and holding his head. Michaela took off running towards Sully and sat down next to him rolling his head onto her lap. She asked Sully in a very soft voice, "Why didn't you tell me you had a horrible headache? How long have you been in pain?"

"I thought it would pass, but now I reckon I have had it for a few days."

"Did your vision blur, were you nauseous?"

"My vision blurred before the pain started and my stomach is hurtin me. It's just a eadache, right?"

"I think it is a very strong headache called a migrame."

"I don't want to be a worry for you."

"You could never be a bother to me, Sully!"

"What about the clinic?"

"I closed it."

"The kids?"

"Robert E and Grace are going to take care of them until we get back. I am staying with you Sully. This is probably the illness Cloud Dancing warned us about. First I will roll up a fur for you to lay your head on while I make a fire and brew you some willow bark tea to relieve this pain just as Cloud Dancing would if he was here."

"That's the problem Michaela he isn't here and might never be. I wonder where he is now."

"He and Snowbird are probably halfway to the Black Hills by now."

"I keep thinkin of things I want to say to him."

"So do I, Sully, so do I."

After Sully drank the willow bark tea Michaela brewed she helped him to lie down in the lean-to and she laid down right next to him to sleep for the night. In the middle of the night Michaela awoke to Sully groaning in pain. "I ave never felt anythin like this before."

Michaela wondered aloud, "I know Cloud Dancing would say, something is out of balance since the willow bark tea isn't working."

"Sully remembered that Cloud Dancing always started a healing with a sweat lodge."

Under Sully's direction, since his head hurt even more when he moved it, Michaela turned his lean-to into a sweat lodge. She also heated the rocks and water to make steam. Sully crawled into the lodge while Michaela brought in the hot stones and water. She then left Sully alone to conduct the healing while she waited by the fire outside brewing more willow bark tea.

As Michaela left the sweat lodge, the some sun came in and hurt Sully's eyes, but he opened his medicine pouch took out some tobacco and other sacred herbs to sprinkle on the hot stones and started chanting as Cloud Dancing had taught him. After Sully finished chanting and praying for healing from the sprits he laid down in the steam on the furs and fell asleep. A dream came to Sully where he heard Cloud Dancing chanting and then they clasped forearms in a Cheyenne greeting. When he first greeted Cloud Dancing they were both in the sweat lodge, but then they were in a meadow. Cloud Dancing disappeared and Michaela appeared instead. She was dressed all in white and walking towards him smiling. When she reached him they hugged and then they were lying in a field of flowers in this meadow rolling around in each other's arms and kissing. Next Michaela was walking backwards away from Sully. This scared Sully and he called out her name.

Michaela heard Sully call her so she rushed back into the sweat lodge. With fear in his voice Sully asked her as he reached out and touched her, "Is it really you? You're not leavin are you?"

"I have been right outside and I'm not leaving."

Sully who was kneeling in front of her took her hand and said, "I don't want you to leave. I need to be with you. I will love you all of my days. Will you marry me?"

Without hesitation Michaela answered, "Yes."

They kissed releasing all the love that was inside them.

Sully's migramine seemed to have disappeared. They were both very happy. They figured that since the headache was gone so was Cloud Dancing's dream with the hawk. They headed back to the homestead as happy as two people could be. Sully asked if he could be the one to tell the children. Michaela agreed and smiled. She knew her children would be thrilled.

When they arrived at the homestead the children were just finishing up dinner with Grace and Robert E. They were all glad to see Michaela and Sully home again. Grace and Robert E. soon left the homestead after Michaela thanked them and insisted on cleaning up from dinner. After the dishes were done Sully interrupted the boy's checkers game and called all the children over saying he had something to ask them. When they all sat down and gave Sully their complete attention Sully told them, "I would like your permission to marry your Ma."

The kids said yes of course and hugged both Sully and Michaela. As a family they decided to keep their engagement secret until after Horace and Myra's wedding. Sully announced that he wanted to build them a bigger home. Michaela did have to share her good news with her mother by telegram, but assumed Horace would keep it a secret because of his oath of which he was always so proud.

With both Michaela and Sully being part of the wedding they felt what it would be like when they married, Sully standing up front watching Michaela walking down the aisle toward him. With Michaela being maid of honor, and therefore being the first one down the aisle, and Sully being best man, it felt to both of them as it were their own wedding. Sully was having a hard time concentrating on Horace, as he couldn't take his eyes off the vision in front of him, his beautiful heartsong, Michaela.

During the reception in Grace's Café, Loren and Jake were spiking Horace's punch without his knowledge. Since Horace wasn't used to alcohol, his inhibitions disappeared and during his toast he let it slip that Michaela and Sully were engaged. Robert E. was pleasantly surprised. He was not sure his friend would ever get the courage to ask Michaela. Dorothy came over to be sure it was true. And it would certainly be in the next Gazette.

The next day when Michaela arrived home from the clinic and Sully met her and the family at the homestead for dinner Brian saw Cloud Dancing riding up. He ran to him as he got off of his horse and gave him a big hug. In greeting to his friends and brother Cloud Dancing said, "Haho" and grasped Sully's arm as he usually did. "I have made peace with my son's death."

By now the whole family had gathered around Cloud Dancing and Michaela said, "A lot has happened while you were gone."

"You are to be married."

"How did you know?"

"The sprits told me."

"I guess the sprits were wrong when they told you we'd be apart."

"The sprits said something would separate you they did not say for how long."

"Well Sully had a migrame and we figure that was the illness that the spirits warned you about and so everything is fine now."

Cloud Dancing looked down.

"What?"

"I had the hawk dream again last night so something is still going to separate you."

Sully had a worried look on his face since he truly believed in the Cheyenne sprits. Michaela tried to ignore it and invited Cloud Dancing to dinner.

After dinner and Cloud Dancing had left, Sully and Michaela sat with their cups of coffee on the homestead's porch talking and making wedding plans.

"Michaela, I want you to have that magical wedding that you have always dreamed about. I want you to have the proper church wedding and to wear the white dress. I want you to march down the aisle, cut the wedding cake, and to throw the bouquet."

"Your remember everything I dreamed of."

"Of course I did, I want you to have your life's desire."

As Michaela leaned it to kiss Sully she said, "Actually, Sully, you are my hearts desire."

Sully smiled and tried to ask Michaela something, but he found it difficult. "Michaela would you be willin to? Um!"

"Sully, you can ask me anything, you should know that. I love you."

"But what I want to ask is going to seem very strange to you. It is probably too much to ask."

"Sully, I reserve the right to say no, but you have to ask first."

"What would you think if I asked you to marry me twice in two different ceremonies?"

"Oh Sully, my first reaction is I will marry you as many times as you want in as many ways as you want, I just want to be your wife and you my husband."

Sully took Michaela in his arms and said, "I just want to be your husband and have you as my wife. But what I was hoping is that you would be willing to marry me in a Cheyenne ceremony as well as in a church?"

"Oh Sully I would love to marry you in their ceremony too. They are your family so they are going to be mine too, they should be there for our joining. What is involved in a Cheyenne ceremony?"

Sully loved how Michaela said yes without even knowing what was involved. "What I like best about the Cheyenne ceremony as practiced by Black Kettle's tribe is that it is so symbolic. The typical Cheyenne ceremony is very simple. The bride wears a beautiful new dress and rides a orse into the center of the village. The groom helps her off the orse and they are married."

Michaela felt there had to be more to Sully's request because he would not have been so nervous to ask her to do this. "Why would you think I wouldn't be willing to do that?"

"Black Kettle's tribe has added some things to their ceremony that they learned from an Apache tribe. The bride not only makes herself a new dress for the ceremony, but she constructs a teepee away form the village for their honeymoon. There is one other special part. Do you remember when you treated Snowbird for that cut a couple of years ago you wondered about the small scar on her wrist? Cloud Dancing has the same scar and it is from their wedding ceremony. After the groom takes the bride down from the horse they go before the medicine man or the chief. They hold out their hands and a large ceremonial knife is used to make a cut in each of their hands that is big enough to allow their blood to flow. Their hands are then loosely tied together. Their blood mixes and it symbolizes that the couple is now one blood and one body. The couple now mounts white orses to ride to the honeymoon teepee. They spend their honeymoon there in complete privacy learning about each other body and soul."

Now Sully's nerves really took over because he feared that Michaela would panic at the idea of being intimate after just a Cheyenne ceremony. "We don't ave to do all of it if it makes you uncomfortable. We could skip the…"

"Sully the symbolism of that ceremony is beautiful. I would love to share my blood with you and as far as I am concerned we would be married after that ceremony" and, swallowing the lump in her throat that formed as her fears of intimacy came to a head, "we should learn about each other body and soul. There is one problem however. I don't know how to make a proper dress or teepee, do you think Snowbird would teach me?"

"I am sure she would feel onored." Sully loved this woman even more than before if that was possible. She was willing to marry in the Cheyenne way even agreeing to their honeymoon customs. He didn't think she would go along with that part, not with her fear of them being alone. He intended to find the softest skins and furs for their first experience. He would want to make her first time beautiful and as comfortable as possible. This amazing woman was willing to do everything he had ever dreamed of and he was going to make it as perfect as possible for both of their sakes. He knew they were soul mates and because of that he felt their honeymoon would be amazing.

Michaela thought that it was the honeymoon Sully assumed she would not want to go along with, but the complete privacy for her first time was what appealed to her the most. She wanted this experience with Sully, but she was afraid since she had never been with a man. Maybe he thought it was the scar or being cut that would make her decline or the fact as a doctor she would realize the blood didn't really flow into each other. None of that bothered her as she thought the symbolism was beautiful.

Sully's nervousness came back so much so Michaela could almost feel it. She asked with a smile, "What else do you want to ask me, Sully?

Laughing Sully observed, "You are gettin to know me too well."

"Isn't that my job as your future wife?" laughed Michaela.

"Remember, Michaela I will go along with what ever you want, but how do you want to andle two ceremonies? Which do you want first? Ow do we handle two honeymoons? If you want to skip the first until we have both I will wait or if you want to ave the church one first so you are more comfortable with the Cheyenne one I will do that too. What is your wish?"

"I have been thinking about that, but I don't care which comes first. I will feel married either way. If the Cheyenne one comes first we can live like a married couple on the reservation and as an engaged couple in town. The children won't even know it will be our secret. If the church one comes first our Cheyenne honeymoon won't be totally new, but it will be the first time in a teepee. I will be happy either way, do you have a preference?"

Amazed Sully said, "You mean you would be with me before our church wedding?"

Michaela nervously responded, "If we are married in the eyes of the Cheyenne then yes because we will be married."

"You are an amazing woman, Michaela Quinn!"

"A teepee is quicker to build than our house so that might dictate which comes first, but let's decide when we are ready. Well you come to the reservation to talk to Snowbird, Cloud Dancing and Black Kettle tomorrow. They might not want two white people to marry there in their way."

"I think they will and if they do allow us it would be quite an honor."

After kissing Michaela goodnight Sully smiled and Sully left the homestead to go to his lean-to. Tomorrow he would take Michaela to his Cheyenne family and hopefully to get their blessing. Michaela waved goodbye as he left and went inside to get ready for bed and to dream of her marriage, well actually her two honeymoons.

The next morning after the children left for school and Mathew left for work Michaela and Sully finished straightening up the homestead and saddling Flash. They left for the reservation rather nervous and excited. When they arrived Cloud Dancing was sitting outside with his wife, Snowbird talking with Black Kettle. Tentivly, not wanting to interrupt, the couple approached them. When Cloud Dancing and Black Kettle looked up Sully spoke, holding Michaela's hand, "As you know Dr. Mike and I are in love. She is my heart song and has graciously agreed to be my wife. Snowbird got up and hugged Michaela and congratulated both of them. Michaela smiled a big grin across her face. Both Cloud Dancing and Black Kettle remained still since they felt more was coming. Sully continued, "We will be married as the whites do in the town's church, but we would also like to be married, with your permission of course, here in a Cheyenne ceremony."

Black Kettle addressed Michaela directly, "Do you know what is involved in this request?"

"Yes, Sully explained it to me and I think the symbolism in your ceremony is beautiful, I know how important this is to Sully so I would love to have your permission to do this."

"You know that there are things you would need to do to prepare?"

"Yes, and I know I do not know how, but Sully explained that a bride's family may help her so I was hoping that Snowbird would be willing to teach me how to make a proper dress and wedding teepee." Michaela looked at Snowbird and continued, " After the wedding we would be sister in laws since Sully and Cloud Dancing are brothers."

Snowbird smiled and said, "I'd love to help Dr. Mike and I look forward to having her in my family." Black Kettle said something to Cloud Dancing in Cheyenne and Sully smiled. Cloud Dancing then translated for Michaela.

"Black Kettle said that he feels that both of you respect our ways so he grants you permission to marry here on the reservation. He would also like to honor all that both of you have done for our tribe by officiating at your wedding himself."

Michaela now joined Sully with a big smile and said after looking at Sully for conformation, "We would be honored." Snowbird took Michaela inside her teepee and started talking about what she needed to do.

While the women were busy Cloud Dancing talked to Sully, "I can see on your face this upcoming wedding brings you much joy. I feared that after Abigail you would not allow love into your heart again. I am pleased you and Dr. Mike have found each other."

"Cloud Dancing I have found my true soul mate in Michaela. She is even open to be married here with my Cheyenne family, not just in town."

"I know Dr. Mike is a special lady she treats the Cheyenne people the same as her own people. I wish this were true with all whites. I am still afraid for you two. I still have that recurring dream with the Hawk carrying Dr. Mike off."

"I was hoping that dream had stopped, what can we do?"

"I like that you said we. It will probably take you both to truly fight this trouble."

"How, Cloud Dancing, please advise us on what to do to prevent us from being separated."

"First during the wedding preparations here and in town you both must be vigilant looking out for any trouble that might arise to separate you. After you are married here on the reservation you could go through a ceremony as a couple to challenge the sprits. A strong married couple with deep abiding love has changed the sprits minds with their strength, commitment and love. Remember it is a very difficult ceremony if you choose to try it. You must agree to not blame each other if you do not win the challenge. Not succeeding does not mean that you do not belong together. Very few couples have the strength to change the minds of the sprits." Don't let this attempt hurt your marriage."

"Oh Cloud Dancing, nothing can ruin our marriage. We have a special bond."

Cloud Dancing joined Sully in smiling because he too saw that special bond between these two.

"I will talk this all over with Michaela and we will decide together what we will do!"

"This is the way to approach this my brother you must choose your options together to have a good marriage."

As the sun came close to setting Michaela and Sully mounted their horses to return to the homestead. On their way back Sully explained all that Cloud Dancing had talked to him about. He hated to bring worry to Michaela after such a wonderful day with their Cheyenne friends. Michaela understood and agreed that both would remain alert to problems that might arise for them during their preparations. As to the possible difficult ceremony they decided to wait and see if it was necessary. Michaela would want to know what was involved in this ceremony before agreeing to it. She did like in principal the idea of them working together. She knew their love was strong and felt they could succeed at anything if they did it together.

Michaela was very busy. During the mornings she tried to see all of her patients that needed appointments and the afternoons she spent with Snowbird making a dress and a wedding teepee. Sully was trapping and preparing the softest largest furs possible to make their honeymoon as comfortable as possible for Michaela. He also gave much of the meat from his newly trapped furs to the Indian that he was going to rent the white horses from. Both he and Michaela loved their horses so they just needed white horses for the ceremony.

Michaela and Flash had a special connection ever since Snowbird had given the horse to Michaela. She felt safe on Flash which made Sully happy too when she went on house calls all around the territory.

As things started to take shape on the reservation Michaela got very nervous. She had agreed to be with Sully for the first time in the teepee she was making, but intimacy scared her. She knew the first time would probably be painful for her and she really wanted to please Sully and wasn't sure she could. She was also nervous about them being together before their church wedding. Her Boston upbringing was popping up in her mind. Snowbird could sense Michaela's nervousness and tried to ease her mind about being with her husband for the first time. She shared her fears when she married Cloud Dancing.

Sully re-asked Michaela if she was sure she wanted to be together as husband and wife right after the Cheyenne ceremony rather than waiting for the church ceremony. "We could just sleep near each other in the wedding teepee and no one would know but us if your want to wait. I will wait for us to say our vows in front of God if that would make you more comfortable."

This actually gave Michaela more confidence and she responded, "No, Sully I want to join with my husband that night, but I have no experience and I hope you will not be disappointed."

"Oh Michaela I could never be disappointed in you."

With that conversation Michaela was sure of her decision again. She would be married when they were together. She believed others customs were as valid as hers.

As their Cheyenne-wedding day approached Michaela made arrangements for the children and established with the town why she and Sully were going to be gone for a week. Grace and Robert E were going to watch the children for her and everyone thought she and Sully were going to Denver again to buy things for the new house as they did right before Thanksgiving. Everyone hoped that it would go better than that time. During their return trip they were robbed and attacked by another tribe of Indians. No one in town, not even her family, had any idea what they were really planning. Michaela knew no one would understand her willingness to marry in the "savage's way". They would think it wouldn't be a wedding and she would be like one of Hanks girl's being with Sully in a teepee. Michaela, however, was looking forward to her wedding day and it didn't matter that it was different, she was still marrying the man she loved.

Michaela and Sully left the homestead on horseback saying that they were riding rather than taking the stage like last time and that is why they would be gone longer. It was a good thing that the Cheyenne didn't have the superstition about not seeing the bride on her wedding day since Michaela and Sully rode together to the reservation. Snowbird whisked Michaela into her teepee to help her get dressed for her wedding. Cloud dancing took the couple's bags out to the wedding teepee and checked that all was ready. He had left wood for the fire, some food and other things they might need there for a few days.

Sully just paced nervously around the village. He was just as nervous as Michaela concerning their first night as man and wife. He wanted everything to be perfect for her so he felt a lot of pressure.

Once all was ready Black Kettle came to the center of the village and called everyone to gather around. Michaela rode a white horse, led by Cloud Dancing and Snowbird as her family towards Sully and Chief Black Kettle. It was quite an honor to have the chief of the tribe officiate at their wedding. Michaela was stunning in a beautiful Cheyenne wedding dress and Sully wore a shirt she, with Snowbird's help, had made for him. When Michaela reached Sully he lifted up his hands to take her down from the horse. This one action actually made them husband and wife and they both had big smiles on their faces. They took a few steps toward Black Kettle and held out their hands. Black Kettle took the large ceremonial knife out of its sheaf and cut each of them deep enough to allow their blood to flow. The medicine man, Cloud Dancing, took their hands and tied them together so the blood could mix. Black Kettle said in Cheyenne that they were now one body and one blood. As this part of the ceremony was going on some of the men watching were whispering. Some had bet that two white people would not be able to go through with having themselves cut without at least flinching especially not a white woman. Some of the old dog soldiers were the men that wagered that they would be just as brave as a Cheyenne would. They had been with One Eye when Michaela had been held. They saw her bravery, how she had stood up to One Eye by hitting him even though he hit her back. They knew she would not back out or flinch in any way.

After Cloud Dancing chanted a prayer over the tied couple Black Kettle took off the rawhide and sent them on their way. Sully helped his wife up on a white horse, Michaela had never ridden bareback, but they were not going far and they would be together of course. Smiles were on everyone's faces as the rode off to their honeymoon except for those that had bet against them.

When they arrived at their wedding teepee Sully jumped off his horse and helped Michaela down holding her and giving her a special kiss, their first as a married couple. It was a warm night so Sully didn't even consider lighting the fire that was laid out all ready for them. Instead he carried his bride into their teepee. When they entered both were surprised at the beauty. Michaela hadn't seen all the soft furs Sully had provided and Sully had not seen all the beautiful Cheyenne decorations hanging from the hide to decorate their home. Showbird and taught Michaela well and had come over to hang them to be ready for the newly married couple. Some all ready prepared traditional Cheyenne dishes were read for them when they became hungry, but food was the last thing on this couple's mind. Everything was perfect for their first night together, but Sully needed to be sure.

"Are you sure you want to be together before our church wedding? If you are uncomfortable we can just sleep here and come back here later after our two weeks in Denver."

"No Sully, my husband, I want to be the best wife that I can be starting tonight and for the rest of our lives."

Sully took Michaela into his arms and settled them down on the soft furs and he started kissing and caressing her body. He kicked off his shoes and removed hers very sensually by moving his hand slowly up and down her leg. Michaela helped Sully out of his shirt and started to explore his bare chest. As the heat rose between the couple, Sully used his eyes to ask Michaela if she was ready to have him remove her beautiful dress. Michaela nodded yes. Sully had no idea how brave a nod that was for her. She had decided to wear her Cheyenne dress as the Cheyenne did. That meant she was not wearing a camisole or her pantaloons. As Sully slid the dress up Michaela became ever increasingly red. Sully soon realized that she was nude under the dress and he looked directly in her mismatched eyes and lovingly said, "I love you my beautiful heart song, my beautiful brave wife." Her dress went the way of their moccasins and his buckskins joined the pile soon afterwards. "I can't believe the most beautiful creature in the world has consented to be my wife and lie here on these soft furs with me."

Sully calling her beautiful helped to belay her fears and Michaela started to relax and enjoy her husband's touch. They both enjoyed their exploration of each other's bodies and finding particularly sensitive places that pleased the other. Moans of pleasure could be heard in their private teepee. When they finally joined Michaela was so ready the pain she experienced was short lived and turned to pleasure quickly. As they came down from their first joining Sully pulled another fur over them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

As the sun rose and they awoke Michaela realized that she was completely naked resting in a man's arms on a bed of soft furs and she loved it. They could hear the nearby brook babbling and the birds in the near by trees singing. The newly married couple couldn't be happier. They eventually decide to arise and have something to eat, it had been a long time since their last meal and they had been quite active. As they ate some of Snowbird's prepared food they started to talk.

Leaning over to give Sully a quick kiss Michaela said, "Sully, thank you for asking me to marry in the Cheyenne tradition, it was beautiful, and thank you for being so loving and kind with me your inexperienced wife."

"Believe me it was my pleasure!" chuckled Sully returning her kiss. "So what would you like to do today, take a walk, take a horseback ride, have a picnic?'

Michaela put her hand gently over Sully's mouth and replied as a blush rose in her cheeks, "What I would really like to do is go back inside and lay on those soft furs and partake of the same activities we did last night."

Sully put his arm around Michaela's shoulder taking them back inside the teepee and smiled, "I knew you would enjoy being together once you experienced it for the first time. I couldn't think of something I would like to do better on our first full day as husband and wife. I appreciate your enthusiasm."

After another enjoyable time Sully lit the fire and started to cook something for their dinner. Michaela came out of the teepee and sat next to Sully laying her head on his shoulder. "I enjoy being your wife!"

"And I enjoy being your husband."

When their meal was ready and they started eating and as they finished Michaela started talking.

"Now that we are happily married I think we should talk about what we are going to do about Cloud Dancing's dream."

Sadly Sully nodded his head yes.

"I know you believe in the Cheyenne Sprits so please share with me what we can do to stop this dream from coming true."

"Michaela I don't want you to feel obligated to try this, it is very difficult especially for a woman and you don't believe in the sprits."

"I know you believe and I believe that these spirits are like God so I also believe some. Most of all I would do anything to relieve your mind about these dreams of us separating. Please Sully tell me what is involved in challenging the sprits as a married couple. I won't feel obligated, but I do want to know so we can make the decision of what to do together."

Sully hugged his wife and with great respect said, "Boy I sure have married some kind of woman."

"A challenge of the sprits starts with a sweat lodge to help prepare the couple for a vision quest." Sully knew that Michaela was adamantly against this when Mathew did it so he was prepared for her to immediately say no." Instead she asked, "Do women have sweat lodges and go on vision quests too?"

"Women do partake in sweat lodges for healing. Black Kettle's wife usually leads them for the women because she is a medicine woman."

"I assume their sweat lodges are just women because they are conducted in the nude as the men's are."

"Yes."

"Then how is this one done, who leads it when it involves a man and a woman?"

"Cloud Dancin and Snowbird would wear minimal clothin for modesty as they start the sweat lodge. We would be naked, but covered with blankets until Snowbird and Cloud Dancin leave. We would then remove the blankets and face the sprits as one and carrying nothing with us. That is why a married couple can only do this. The sweat lodge is for the couple to prepare themselves for the vision quest. We have to learn to listen to the sprits, which during the quest could take the form of the wind, the trees, and or animals. These different forms that the sprits will take will speak their own language so we will have to listen carefully."

"When Mathew went through this I was concerned that it is impossible to go four days and nights without food or water especially when you start out dehydrated from the sweat lodge. You and Cloud Dancing said he would be safe, but I couldn't understand how. Mathew, however, did survive as a matter of fact it was good for him. You said you have done it twice so I believe it is possible even though logically it shouldn't be. I assume why you say this is harder for a woman is because a women is smaller so she needs water more often than a man because she can store less. I also believe that the tribe monitors what is happening and won't allow either of us to die. I don't understand how they do this, but I have learned to trust them. If going through this ordeal together can stop us from being separated I am willing to do it. I love you Sully and I have always believed we can do anything if we do it together."

"My natural inclination is to say I will protect you during this challenge, but I know I cannot do this. We will have to face everythin together no matter how dangerous or difficult."

Giving Sully a hug Michaela said, "I know and that is why I know we will prevail, we can do anything when we do it together. We can go see Cloud Dancing in the morning to tell him our decision to challenge the sprits, but I would like to spend this night first enjoying our teepee!"

Comfortable with their decision the couple returned to their sanctuary to enjoy each other on the last night of their first honeymoon.

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms with a smile on their faces. They put on their clothes and rode their white horses back to the village to inform Cloud Dancing of their decision. They were full of confidence and some fear, but strong in their decision to try.

Once Cloud Dancing knew of their decision he started preparing for their challenge ceremony. After the sweat lodge was ready Sully and Michaela entered wrapped in blankets each carrying a bundle with their clothes for the morning. Cloud Dancing and Snowbird entered next to prepare the younger couple for their trial ahead. Cloud Dancing poured some water over the hot stones to start the steam and then started chanting a prayer to the sprits. When his prayer was finished he started instructing the Sully's on what they needed to do. He told them that their love would give them strength. He also told them that throughout the sweat lodge and later the vision quest they needed to hold hands. This way the spirts would send them the same visions and they could both learn what they faced and figure out together what to do.

They were not to talk but decide things based on their visions and through their facial expressions and physical contacts. They were to remain quiet and listen to the spirts here and later in the circle. The spirts would show them what they needed to do to win this challenge. Cloud Dancing was sure they would have to complete some task or difficult challanege and if they were successful his dreams would change and nothing would come to separate them.

Cloud Dancing asked one thing. "It is important for your relationship that you realize if you fail in this challenge it does not mean that it is anyone's fault or that you are not meant to be married. The sprits have blessed your union. Your connection is very strong. These challenges are seldom successful. They are very difficult!" It is important that you both agree if you have to quit this it is not failure it is just that you will have to face what the sprits have predicted and succeed there. I don't want this to put any doubt in your minds about your marriage."

"We have discussed this and we are facing this together, we are succeeding or failing together and if we do face this separation we will get through it together too."

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird smiled at that. They knew they had the right attitude and would pray they succeeded in this challenge. Cloud Dancing added herbs to the steam and said another prayer before he and his wife left the Sully's alone. Once alone Sully and Michaela dropped their blankets and took each other's hands. They tried to relax and absorb the steam and the herbs to prepare themselves for what visions the Cheyenne sprits would send.

As they fell into the influence of the steam and herbs they slipped down into the furs, but holding on to each other for dear life. They both watched the same vision. They were kneeling, strong not sitting back on their heels, in the vision quest circle. They were holding hands and looking forward with strength. The wind was blowing and the rain was pouring probably hitting them like needles. They were not wearing any jackets or blankets. They could see they did have coats available, but they were not using them and they were very cold. They could see goose bumps on their arms. Michaela's teeth were chattering and yet they were strongly staring ahead, holding hands and enduring the rain, wind, and cold. They both knew this was going to be their challenge. They were going to have to endure miserable weather conditions during their vision quest. It would be an awful four days, they might end up sick, but they could do it, they could succeed. They would suffer, but they could win this challenge and not be separated. There was another thing they noticed. They were both catching rain in their mouths and drinking it. That is how they would survive without water for four days after a sweat lodge. They would be tempted to quit to get out of the storm and to get warm, but with each other's help they could stand up to this challenge. Their love would give them the strength.

The next morning when they awoke they found a bowl of cool water to use to clean up right outside the sweat lodge. After washing up they put on their clothes and left the confines of the sweat lodge. Cloud Dancing and Snowbird as well as some other member of the tribe were waiting outside the sweat lodge. The couple was led up a hill to where furs were laid out in a circle surrounded by stones. They stepped inside the circle holding hands and then Snowbird sprinkled herbs around the circle on the stones. Cloud Dancing reminded them that they would be protected in the circle. Cloud Dancing then chanted a prayer and everyone left the couple together, but alone in the circle to face their challenge.

When the Indians that had helped set up the vision quest arrived back at the village they sat in a circle, beat drums, and prayed to the sprits. They would take turns continuing this chanting and drumming for the four days of the vision quest so they would know if the couple needed help.

Michaela and Sully both knew that they didn't have to get into the strong kneeling position, which they realized would be quite uncomfortable for a long period of time, until the weather changed. They, therefore, made themselves comfortable while still holding hands. The listened to any of nature's sounds which the sprits might use to communicate more to them. They heard a herd of horses, mustangs, running. This sound was coming closer. They squeezed each other's hands, but they knew as long as they stayed in the circle they would be safe. Looking out to the horizon they could now see the herd running at full speed coming right towards them. Their nervousness grew, but they did not move other than to hold on to each other even tighter. As the herd still running at full speed reached them it split and half ran past them on each side of their circle. That had been a test of their bravery and faith, which they had passed. Next two hawks landed in the circle with them. They knew that hawks mated for life. They thought this was a good sign that their marriage was for life. They fell asleep holding hands on the fur.

When they awoke the wind was picking up blowing off the peak dropping the temperature way down. They looked at each other and both knew their biggest challenge was starting. They took off their coats and laid them in a pile near the stones on one side of the circle. If anyone had been watching they would not understand why the young couple would remove their coats as the temperature dropped. They then got up on their knees and faced the cold wind. Soon the cold rain started and was soon pouring down very hard. They were shaking with the cold. The rain hurt as it was blown hard on their skin. They couldn't have been any more miserable, cold and wet and yet they faced the weather head on with strength.

Back at the village Snowbird went up to her husband when he was taking a break from the circle monitoring the vision quest with chanting. "I have never seen this bad of weather during a vision quest. Should we postpone it, will they be all right?"

Cloud Dancing looked at his wife's concerned face, "This cold, rain and wind is their test. They knew that it would be like this after the sweat lodge and they still decided to do this. I don't know if they will prevail, but I know they will eventually be all right after this ordeal."

"They are some special couple to even try being out in this for 4 days!"

"Yes, Snowbird I believe they are very strong soul mates, but I don't know if they can succeed in this challenge of the sprits. The sprits are definitely not making it easy for them."

Every time Sully started to doubt, every time he started to wonder why he was allowing his wife to go through this torture Michaela would squeeze his hand reassuring him of her strength and willingness to go on. Every time Michaela would start to weaken in her resolve starting to give in to the cold and the pain in her knees, and from the rain Sully would squeeze her hand giving her the strength that she needed. Their magical connection was working overtime. They seemed to know when the other needed them and they responded with all of their love and strength. They were amazing, willing to give all of themselves to the other if it was needed.

The cold, rain, and wind continued for almost the whole rest of their vision quest. The sky was so dark with large storm clouds; you could not tell when it was day or night. When it got near the end of their time the weather slowly started to improve. Cloud Dancing went to Snowbird to help her prepare to greet the Sully's when their quest was over. "We need to take warm dry furs, food, drink, some dry clothes and of course some willow bark when we greet them. They will still be sick with fever, wet and cold as well as hungry. We should bring them their horses so they can go back to their teepee to recover."

They then heard the Indians that were currently monitoring all hit the ground with their hands. A big smile crossed Cloud Dancing's face as he turned towards his wife, "They have succeeded, they have met the challenge of the sprits and will not be separated. Their strength together is amazing."

Back in the circle as the weather started to improve Michaela and Sully were still on their knees holding hands. They both had fevers and were suffering from chills with that fever. Their legs were numb from being on their knees this long, but they hadn't given up. They both started having the same vision again. They saw a man walking towards Michaela. He had a limp and a patch over one eye. As the sun came out he stopped walking towards them and started walking away from them. He eventually walked out of their sight. They both felt this meant that they had succeeded and they sat down off their knees. They didn't understand whom that man represented in their vision, but the fact that he was gone seemed to be a relief. As the feeling finally came back to their legs Cloud Dancing and Snowbird arrived to end their quest. They took the dry furs and put them around themselves to start to warm up. They mounted their horses with the dry food, clothes, and willow bark they were given. They rode off to their sanctuary. After they left Snowbird noticed their coats in a pile in the back of the circle. She realized they had faced that awful weather without even a sweater or coat. Their strength was even more in evidence. Cloud Dancing took down the circle and then they returned to the village with their coats to spread them out to dry.

When Michaela and Sully arrived back at their honeymoon teepee they tied up their horses where they could eat and drink at will and took the food, dry clothes, furs, and willow bark provided by Cloud Dancing and Snowbird into their honeymoon teepee. Sully started up the fire to brew them each some willow bark tea for their fevers. They both stripped off their soaking wet clothing and but on the dry ones. They ate and drank hardily and then laid down in the soft furs, covered with more soft furs, in each other's arms. They finally started to feel warm, full and comfortable for the first time in the last four days. As they lay there starting to feel better they started to talk also for the first time in four days.

"Michaela you are the most amazin woman to be able to stay that strong in those conditions for so long."

Michaela looked up at her husband adoringly, "The only reason I could do that is because we did it together." Sully nodded his head yes and the happy couple settled down for a much needed rest.

While it was still dark the Sully's woke up, but stayed comfortable in each other's arms. Their fevers had broken and they were warm and happy together.

"Tomorrow we have to go back to town, the children have been on their own for too long already. I am afraid we have to go back to being only an engaged couple. I must admit I will miss sleeping in your arms, Sully."

"And I will miss joining with you as husband and wife, but I suppose our honeymoon in Denver will be better if we have to abstain for awhile."

" We could visit the reservation on an over night trip once in a while, can't we?" Batting her eyes at her husband Michaela also said, "We don't have to abstain tonight do we?"

After enjoying their last night at the reservation they packed up all the things Cloud Dancing and Snowbird had provided them and rode their horses back to the village. They paid their respects and thanked Cloud Dancing and Black Kettle for allowing them to marry in their tribe. Michaela went into Snowbird's teepee greeting her with a big hug. "Thank you, Snowbird, for everything. Teaching me how to prepare for my wedding and more importantly how to be a good wife." Both women looked at each other and smiled.

Michaela and Sully waved good-bye and rode their horses away from the village and back into the white man's world. Sully needed to finish their home and Michaela's family would be there to share in their joy soon. Michaela and Sully had a big secret. They also knew their marriage was strong and that their unions were more enjoyable than they ever could have imagined. The most important thing they knew was that the man they didn't recognize with the limp and the patch would never come to Colorado Springs and would never ever try to separate them. All that lay in front of them was happiness.

45


End file.
